A New Ally: Advent Children
by Cloudrules11
Summary: 2 years since Meteorfall, Avalanche have split apart, going their own ways. However, when a mysterious new group of foes appear, a killer disease starts to spread, will Avalanche reunite and save the world again? OCs included, being rewritten.
1. The Changes of Two Years

"Dammit.."

A boy with long blond hair sat on a cliff, a motorcycle behind him, as he leaned on it. He had a long black jacket, open with a white t-shirt, along with black jeans and black sneakers. He wore a gold necklace that was a cross, decorated with fake diamonds, which he really didn't care about. His hair was down to the bottom of his upper back, the hair in his eyes, but he had dark blue eyes that could show through them. He had a long scar going down vertically on his right eye. A katana was beside him, leaning against the black motorcycle as well, his precious blade.

The blade was the _Murasame_, a gift from the boy's girlfriend. The boy's name was Hiro Aoyama, a member from AVALANCHE and a hero.

He wasn't a big hero like Cloud Strife, a good friend of his, but he was still considered one. Hiro was seventeen when the great Meteorfall event occurred, as he was apart of it. He was invited into Avalanche, which he gladly accepted. Upon entering Avalanche, he encountered his future girlfriend, Yuffie Kisaragi, the kleptomaniac ninja. They had a rocky start, but they eventually got close, and have been a solid couple for two years.

_Two years_

Hiro looked up at the sky, sighing again. He was thinking of the past. Remember every event. He was now nineteen, a adult. No fighting was going on. No drama. His life was a bit peaceful, besides the fact that Avalanche was slowly falling apart. Cloud has been completely distant from everyone, besides Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. Arxen had gone away to train with Cid, still keeping in touch with the blonde warrior. Yuffie was in Wutai, teaching children the ways of the ninja. Barrett was gone to find mako reactors, while Red was in Cosmo Canyon. Tifa and Cloud were running a delivery business, watching Marlene while Barrett was away. Vincent was just gone.

Hiro was alone.

The only people he had remain in contact with was Tifa, and talked to Cloud almost every once in awhile. He talked to Arxen alot, and sadly, Yuffie, a very little. He missed speaking with the ninja, seeing her, kissing her. All of the couple stuff they use to do. A year ago they were together almost everyday, having fun, doing so much together. Sadly, her father forced her to come back to Wutai, and barely letting her have contact to all her friends out of Wutai.

Hiro sighed, stood up, and grabbed his blade. He put it on his back, strapping it around his chest, then he sat on the motorcycle, starting it. His motorcycle was custom made for him by Cid, making it more like a sports car than a motorcycle, yet, retaining some of the motorcycle's basic features.

He then kicked off the ground and was off.

* * *

Arxen sighed deeply as he sat on the roof of a random building in Rocket Town. He shouldn't of come and asked Cid to train him in airships, and just fighting. He missed hanging around Midgar with Hiro and Yuffie, but he knew that wouldn't happen anyway. Yuffie was in Wutai, and barely kept in touch with them. He could atleast hang around with Hiro. His appearance had changed as well, his blue hair a bit shorter, after a haircut Cid forced him to have. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of old work boots. He usually wore a red leather jacket with it, but he had to take it off to work.

Arxen then started to think about the whole Geostigma epidemic that was going on throughout the world. Maybe that was the reason that Yuffie didn't talk to them, because she had the stigma. He then doubted it, knowing that Yuffie would call Hiro right away, despite her father's wishes.

Arxen looked up at the sky, and then sighed mentally as he thought of the boredom. He didn't have anything to do. Then all of a sudden, a wrench came flying up, hitting the rail right next to him, Arxen jumped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Arxen yelled out, and he looked down to see the smoking Cid, who was glaring at him.

"Get your little blue haired ass down here and GET TO WORK!"

* * *

"Ok kids, that's it for today! I'll teach you the techniques of disappearing tomorrow, ok?" A eighteen year old girl clapped her hands together, while the children bowed to her.

"Hai, sensei!" The children then ran around the dojo, grabbing there stuff, and walking out the door.

Yuffie Kisaragi sighed after all the children left, falling down on her butt, looking up at the ceiling. She has also changed in the last two years, becoming more of a woman, while still retaining her ninja look and short hair.

She was so tired of not being able to talk to anyone. Especially Hiro. She missed everyone so much. She didn't mind teaching children here, but she wish she could have more time to talk to Hiro. Over the course of the two years they were dating, she has gotten so close to him. She missed him more than anything, more than anyone. She smiled as she remembered the days after Meteorfall. The vacations, the fun. She blushed, remembering some of the embarrassing, yet great, incidents she had with Hiro.

"Yuffie."

Yuffie looked up to see her father, his arms crossed. Yuffie then sat up quickly.

"Father, I didn't see you there.." Yuffie said quickly, knowing that she has disrespected her father. Godo, however, laughed a bit.

"It is fine, my daughter. I have noticed that you have been troubled lately." Godo said, and Yuffie blinked. She shook her head, trying to deny it. Godo, however, gave her a look, and Yuffie sighed in defeat. Godo then sat beside his daughter.

"Well..I miss everyone. I miss Avalanche, I miss Hiro." She said, and Godo blinked.

"Well, you have been talking to them, haven't you?" Godo asked, and Yuffie shot a glare at him.

"Someone has been making me teach children everyday and do chores for the village, so I have barely been talking to them at all!" Yuffie said, and Godo blinked, confused. He then pointed to himself, and Yuffie nodded, causing Godo to laugh.

"Why yes I have. But anyway..if you want to see them, you can go. I don't mind." Godo said, and Yuffie's eyes widened. She then latched onto her father, who laughed.

"Thank you father!" Yuffie said, smiling, while Godo hugged her. Yuffie then let go of her father, and ran over to her bag, taking out her yellow Razor cellphone, dialing a number. She held it up to her ear, waiting for the person she was calling to answer.

* * *

A ring was heard, and Hiro blinked as he stopped his motorcycle. He then pulled out his cellphone, not looking at the caller ID, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Hiro!"_

Hiro smiled, he recognized the voice. "Hey Yuffie, it's been awhile angel." He said.

_"It has, it has. But guess what? I'm coming back! I get to see Avalanche again! I get to see you again!"_

Hiro blinked. "Seriously?" All he heard was giggling on the other end, and his grin got bigger. "Awesome! I can't wait to see you again!"

While Yuffie ranted on, Hiro then noticed black shadows were appearing around him. He looked around to see he was surrounded. The strange shadows transformed into strange looking monsters, on all fours, growling at Hiro. Hiro sighed.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry, I got to go..I'll call you back."

_"Wait what-"  
_

Hiro sighed as he shut his phone, placing it back in his pocket. He then started his motorcycle again, reving the engine up as the creatures growled at him. Hiro smiled, and then removed the Murasame from it's sheath. He then drove forward, slashing the two infront of him with ease, causing them to disappear. The creatures then treded after the swordsman, who smirked as they chased him.

Hiro smiled with excitement, not having a battle for the last year. He prepared himself as two appeared beside of him. He twisted the motorcycle's handle, making it to spin and destroyed two creatures, as Hiro laughed doing so. More of them quickly chased after him, one of them jumping at him from the side. Hiro quickly slashed the creature, it disappearing in shadows. Another one was on his right side, so Hiro quickly turned around, putting his custom motorcycle in reverse while doing so.

He slashed the other, making it disappear as well, the shadows fading. Hiro then looked forward to see two more jumping at him infront. Hiro smirked as he popped a wheelie, making them run into his wheel, the creatures disappearing. Hiro looked over the wheel and saw five more of the creatures running towards him.

"Not going to give up, are ya.."

Hiro put the motorcycle back in drive, and made it go full throttle toward the five creatures. He slashed wildly, making the creatures scream as they disappeared. Hiro laughed a bit as he looked onward to see more of the shadow creatures. He smirked as he turned off his motorcycle, and as it slowed, he jumped off, kicking it, making it spin as it passed the creatures. It hit the side of the wall, making it stop, unharmed.

The blond warrior landed to the ground as the shadow creatures surrounded him. He smirked as he looked around, six of them, each circling him as a wolf pack would do their prey.

"You're all really stubborn.." Hiro pointed out, as one of them quickly jumped at him. Hiro sidestepped, and slashed the creature as it's mouth was left open, cutting it into half. It disappeared, however, being a shadow. The warrior span his sword around, and put it into the ground.

"Now, who's next?"

Two more ran towards him, while a red orb in Hiro's arm glowed. Hiro held it out.

"Fire."

The flame burnt the two creatures, giving Hiro a opening. He ran up towards them and slashed, causing screams of pain while the disappeared into shadows. Another jumped at Hiro from behind, making Hiro do a roundhouse kick, sending it into the ground. As it hit the ground, Hiro stabbed his sword into it's stomach, making it disappear.

The last two charged, wanting to tear Hiro into shreds. However, Hiro had the upper hand. He did a back flip over the two, and as he was in the air, sliced randomly. He landed on the ground, and the two creatures heads would of fell off if they weren't shadow creatures. Hiro sighed, and placed his sword back in it's sheath.

"That took to damn long.." Hiro muttered, as he turned around to leave, however, a cry stopped him.

What the hell was that?

Hiro looked around, blinking. He didn't hear that cry before when he was fighting. Of course, his motorcycle was on, and when it was off, he was to busy having fun killing those things. He then heard the small cry again, and he sighed. He started to follow the cry, and he ended up at a cliff, nothing there, but the cry was still heard. Hiro looked to see if there was anything, and then saw a small rock just sitting there.

Curiosity got the best of Hiro Aoyama, as it did two years ago.

He kicked the rock away, and then saw brown hair. Hiro jumped back, and put his his hand on his sword, but then realized that it was a child. He let go slowly, the crying continued. His heart felt horrible, knowing that cry was a little girl's cry. He then got on his knees.

"Excuse me?"

The brown hair turned away to reveal a face. It was a very young girl, her eyes were a light brown, going well with her light brown hair. However, they were very puffy, which Hiro could tell were from hours of crying. The girl looked at Hiro in fear, and he shook his head.

"I won't do anything to you, I promise." Hiro said, slowly going up to her, as she backed in her little hole in fear. Hiro held his hand out. She refused to take it. Hiro smiled sweetly. "Please come out. I can help you." Hiro convinced her, as she looked at his hand. Slowly, she took it, and Hiro guided her out. She was much smaller than Hiro. She stood a bit away from Hiro, who smiled.

"Hi, my name's Hiro, what's yours?" He said, trying to sound safe for the young girl. She sat there for a moment, and then, hesitating, spoke.

"Mimi.." She mumbled.

"Mimi? I like that name. It's a pretty name. How old are you, Miss Mimi?" Hiro asked, very curious. Though he could guess her age, he would say around four or five.

Mimi held up four fingers, and Hiro nodded. He got it.

"Well, may I ask what a girl like you are doing out here in the middle of nowhere alone?" Hiro asked, and then shockingly, the young girl understood his question, raising up her hair from her forehead to reveal a patch of black, which Hiro knew was the Geostigma.

"My mommy and daddy says that I am dangerous..so they dropped me off here..."

_Poor child. What kind of heartless parents would do that to a small girl like her? _Hiro thought to himself, but he decided to dwell on that later.

Hiro got up, and looked down at Mimi. "Come with me, I'll take you to a good home. Trust me, I know where you can eat, drink, and do whatever you want to do."

Mimi didn't say anything, instead, she followed the blond to his motorcycle. He picked it up, and sat down on it. He picked Mimi up, and sat her infront of him. He started the engine, and held on to the handle, while holding Mimi.

"Hold on..Edge..here we come."

* * *

Hiro sighed as he walked into the bar, nobody was in there expect for Tifa, who wasn't paying attention to him as he entered.

"The bar's closed for today, please leave." Tifa said, and Hiro just looked at her, forgetting that Mimi was right behind him.

"Hell no. Get me a damn beer woman." He said in a gruff voice. Hiro had to joke with her, but then remembered Tifa's short fuse, and her super woman strength as she threw a beer bottle right at him. Luckily, Hiro ducked.

"What the hell was THAT-" Tifa then stopped when she realized that it was Hiro, who was laughing. Tifa sighed deeply as Hiro continued to laugh. "That wasn't funny." Tifa said, but then couldn't help but start to giggle a bit herself. Hiro smiled as he sat down at the counter, the little girl sitting next to him.

"So how are you Tifa?" Hiro asked, while Tifa got him a glass of water.

"I'm doing ok. I hate this job, and that Avalanche doesn't do much together anymore." She said, but then she noticed Mimi, who was still a bit shaken up from some of the events that has happened. She pointed at Mimi, and Hiro knew she was wondering who it was.

"This is Mimi, I found her in the Wasteland, and apparently, her parents abandoned her because she has Geostigma." Hiro explained, as Tifa gasped, looking at the young girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie.." Tifa said, feeling very emotional. Hiro noticed, and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I was wondering if Mimi would have a place to stay here, if you don't mind?" Hiro asked, and Tifa smiled a bit.

"Why, of course I don't. Mimi you can stay here as long as you want. My name is Tifa." She held her hand out to Mimi, who didn't take it, still scared. Tifa noticed, and pulled her hand back. "That's all right, we'll be good friends sometime." Tifa said, smiling.

"So how's Denzel and Marlene?" Hiro asked, taking a drink of his water.

"They're good. Denzel is actually pretty healthy. Right now they're upstairs, I think Marlene's watching him sleep." Tifa explained as she got Mimi a juice and started making her something to eat.

"How's Cloud?"

That question made Tifa stop what she was doing. They sat there in silence, Hiro still drinking, and Hiro stopped. "Forget I asked." He said.

"No, no," He looked at Tifa, who continued what she was doing before. "It's fine. He hasn't been home for a couple of days. I'm not sure where he could be."

"Who knows..Cloud's always been mysterious." Hiro said, shrugging, as he finished drinking his water.

"Yea..."

"Anyway, I'm going. I have to get home." Hiro said, and Tifa nodded. Hiro then put his hand on Mimi's head, making her look up at him. He smiled at her. "Be good for me." Hiro said, rubbing her head. Mimi nodded, and Hiro then walked out of the bar.

* * *

Hiro sighed as he laid in his bed. He hasn't been able to sleep, probably because he had so much on his mind. His room was so dark that you could barely see anything, and he jumped out of bed. He waltzed into the bathroom in his room, and turned on the light, it shining as soon as he flicked the switch. He looked at himself in the mirror, removing the hair out of his eyes. Big black circles were around his eyes, mostly from the fact he barely got any sleep. He splashed water on his face, deciding to stay up this night.

He looked over to see a acoustic guitar and his sword. He went over and grabbed his sword, putting on his waist. Just incase anything strange happened. He grabbed his jacket, and used it as a blanket. He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep? He didn't know. He really didn't care either. He's use to not sleeping. He sighed, but then sniffed the air.

It was a strange smell, but he was sure he smelt it before. He inhaled the scent again.

_Smoke?_

All of a sudden, he felt hotter. He removed his jacket, and he looked up to see smoke coming from the door. He jumped up, placing his jacket on, which was a stupid idea, and he opened the door. A hooded figure was standing there, looking at Hiro. Hiro noticed a red orb glowing in his arm, and he growled.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro yelled, running and tackling the hooded figure out the window, making the spectaors outside of the house to scream. They landed in the alley below Hiro's home, and the hooded figure kicked Hiro into the street.

The people moved away, and Hiro got up, removing his sword. The hooded figure removed his blade, and stood in a strange position. Hiro smirked, and charged, swinging his blade at the figure, who blocked the attack. Hiro's smirk widened. He knew he had a excellent opponent, and began to do a series of slashes at the figure, who blocked every one, returning with his own. The sound of metal clashing was heard throughout Kalm, while the peopled watched.

The hooded figure jumped back, and the red orb in his arm glowed. Hiro quickly took out a Ice materia and put it in his arm, about to cast Ice. As soon as the figure shot Fire at him, Hiro returned with Ice, causing a explosion to send the two flying. They both recovered in mid-air, Hiro skidding towards a group of people. He stopped infront of them, and he noticed the hooded figure barely moved.

"Interesting.." Hiro muttered, charging forward.

He appeared infront of him, and he tried to slash him, but missed as the figure did a cartwheel to avoid the attack, making Hiro's sword to hit the stone ground. Hiro threw a roundhouse kick at his picked his sword up, but the figure caught his leg, and flipped him. Hiro, however, saw it coming, and kicked the hooded person in the chin, sending him up in the air.

Hiro quickly jumped at a house, then jumped off the house's wall, up into the air. He appeared infront of the person, grabbed it's leg, and threw the hooded figure into his own burning house. Hiro sighed as he jumped into the fire, and looked around. The flames were overwhelming, and he was burning up. To his surprise, the hooded man walked out of the flames, and kicked Hiro out of his house, sending him into the street again.

Hiro coughed from the smoke, and he stood up. He held his sword, waiting, but was shocked when the hooded man just walked out, his sword put away. Hiro smirked.

"Come on..is that it?" Hiro asked, and the hooded figure chuckled a bit.

"For now.."

Hiro then realized that the voice was a young man's.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, standing straight up, his sword still out.

"Why does it matter to you at the moment? All I did was simply set your house ablaze..you would not ask that question if I was a regular person, yet you would make sure I pay..right? But since I was such a good foe to fight, you wish to know who I am..."

"Shut up and just tell me your name." Hiro commanded, and the hooded young man laughed, jumping up, landing on a roof. "Hey!" Hiro yelled out, jumping up to get him, yet, when Hiro landed on the roof.

He was gone.

Hiro looked around frantically, trying to find the hooded man. However, he could not see him. Hiro sighed as he put his sword away, then looked at his house.

"...that was a waste of so much gil...asshole." Hiro muttered.

* * *

_**Rewritten, re-edited, all good, I hope. Review.  
**_

_**CR11  
**_


	2. Hiro vs Sliver Haired Men

_A New Ally: Advent Children_

_------------------------------------------_

Hiro awoke from his slumber. He yawned. He grabbed his sword and jacket. He paid the payment and left the hotel. He looked around and saw three people coming towards him. It was Arxen, Cloud, and Yuffie! "Hiro!" screamed Yuffie as she jumped off of Arxen's bike and ran to Hiro. She hugged him and kissed him on his lips. Hiro missed that feeling. "Yuffie." Yuffie smiled. "Hiro ,Arxen told me aboutyour run in." she said. Hiro smirked. "Did he tell you that I pretty much destroyed them?" asked Hiro. "No!" said Arxen riding up to us. "I guess I should hurt you then!" Hiro said. Arxen just shrugged. "Whatever." HIro smiled. "Well, anyway, what did you need us for Hiro?" asked Cloud. "Cloud, those men are after us." Hiro said. "NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY HIRO!" Yuffie said. Hiro smiled. "Yuffie, you don't have to worry about it."

After there converstaion, Hiro and Yuffie decided to check on things in Kalm while Arxen and Cloud went to Midgar. Hiro drive 'Phantom' to Kalm while Yuffie was holding on to him.. They finnaly made it to Kalm, just to see it be terriozed. "Perfect." Hiro withdrew his sword while Yuffie her boomerang. Yuffie held on to Hiro's hand tightly. "Hiro, what are we going to do?" asked Yuffie. Hiro shook his head. "We have to find who-" Before he could finish, he saw Yazoo, the man he met yesterday, killing innocent people. "Yuffie, stay down, I will tell you when to come out." Yuffie nodded. She hid behind a building. Hiro ran up to Yazoo and slashed him. Yazoo was stunned that he couldn't do anything. "Dang you Hiro!" Hiro smirked. "Come on Yazoo!" Yazoo shot at Hiro. Which was not worth it because Hiro just moved and slashed Yazoo. "Patheic." Yazoo turned and shot Hiro in the arm. "Hiro, you will die for killing Mother." Hiro smirked and slashed Yazoo's right leg. Yazoo screamed. "AHHHH!" He shot at Hiro again, but Hiro moved once again but this time behind Yazoo and hit him with his fist colliding to his spine. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yazoo couldn't move, he was paralized. 'He is stronger than I thought, I have to be careful from now on.' Yazoo snapped his fingers and he was gone. Hiro smirked. He was still bleeding, but he slashed off the left sleeve and tighted it up on the wounded. "Yuffie, you can come out now." Hiro said. Yuffie stood up. "We have to get to-" Hiro's cellphone rang, playing 'Monkey Wrench' "Hello? WHAT? The Forgotten City it is." Hiro hung up and walked with his sword in his right hand. "Yuffie, go to Midgar and wait for Cloud and Arxen, I have business to attend to." Yuffie didn't question her love, instead she ran off to Midgar. Hiro rode to the Forgotten City to confront Kadaj and the others. He stopped at a specific place, which was outside of Nibelheim, he picked up a sword at a grave. He looked at the grave, which had the name 'Zek' on it. It was just a normal sword. "I'm sorry Zek, but I have to use Knight Blade." Hiro withdrew it from the ground. He put it in the bike and rode off.

While he was in the forest, he saw a single child, no, a whole bunch of them! Hiro stopped the bike and withdrew his two blades. Knight Blade in the left hand, while Murasame in the other. Kadaj, Yazzo, and Loz appeared. "Kadaj? Shall we kill this foolish man who came to fight us?" asked Yazoo. "Why yes, we shall!" Kadaj and Yazoo charged at Hiro. Hiro got ready and blocked thier attacks, the had enough force to push him back though. Hiro noticed little orbs in there arms. "Materia..." Loz this time charged at him and punched him in the gut. Hiro landed on the ground. Hiro got up and slashed at Loz and hit him in the chest. Kadaj and Yazoo tried to hit Hiro, but Hiro spun around and hit them both. Hiro saw Loz and was about to stab him, before Mimi stood in the way. "Mimi?" Hiro lowered his sword. "Where...is...Mother?" asked Mimi. Hiro eyes widend. Though he was about to reach out for her, he was slashed in the back. Hiro was surprised that Kadaj had that much power. "Dang..you..." Hiro fainted. Before he did, he swore he saw some red. He thought it was Vincent. He also saw a spiky blond..Cloud?

lAtEr

Hiro awoke in the middle of the forest with Vincent near him. "Hello Hiro." greeted Vincent in his usaul voice. Hiro rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hi Vincent." Hiro got up. He felt better since the blow he took, well, he has been through worst. "Cloud already has been by here, he took Marlene home." said Vincent. "Ok, what happen to Mimi?" Vincent didn't say anything. The silence felt upon them, nethier one of them spoke a word or even made a sound. All you could hear is the sound of the forest, alive and healthy. At last, Vincent said something. "He took the kids to Midgar, to search for mother." Hiro's eyes swelled up with anger and fury. "Dang that Kadaj!" Hiro grabbed his two swords and was about to leave. "Hiro!" Vincent said. Hiro turned around. "What Vincent?" Vincent took a deep breath. _Here comes somthing long. _Hiro thought.

"I don't think you know who Kadaj really is Hiro. He is Sephiroth's rement." (Is that it?) Hiro gasped. _Oh perfect! Crackpot is here again! _Hiro thought. Vincent knew what he was thinking. "Hiro, I think you better find out to fight Kadaj with out your demon, I mean, with out your-" It was to late, Hiro was angry. "SHUT UP! YOU THINK COULD ONLY FIGHT BECAUSE OF MY DEMON?" Hiro screamed at Vincent. Vincent remained calm. "Hiro, now is not the time to fight, lets go." And with that, Vincent jumped and disappered. Hiro clenched his fist. He looked at his blades and picked them up.He rode to Midgar with incredible hatered for Kadaj and his gang. He feels sorry when he is going to kill them all.

mIdGaR

Hiro arrived just in time to see a giant dragon. "Wait, Bahumat? In a werid form." Hiro jumped off and walked up to the battlefield. He looked around first, and saw Mimi. "Mimi!" Hiro ran and picked her up, and on her left eye, a scar was created. "Mimi! What happened?" Mimi opened her right eye. "Uncle Hiro...Mr.Kadaj...slashed my eye with a sword.." Then, she fell uncosiness. Hiro picked her up and gave her to surviors. He looked at the beast which he must now face. But all of a sudden, it disappeared. "Hey! I didn't get to fight!" He then saw Kadaj riding off with something in his hands. It was, Jenova's head! Hiro got on his bike and rode off to face Kadaj head-to-head.

_I will get revenge Kadaj!_

Review!

Cr11


	3. Hiro and Arxen vs Yazoo and Loz

_A New Ally: Advent Children._

Hiro rode and quickly came to a stop. He saw Yazoo and Loz blocking the way. "There is no where you can run." "There is no where you can hide." Hiro pulled out the Murasame. "Hiro!" Everyone saw Arxen riding towards the group. He took out a double blade that was new. "Say hello to _Destroyer_!" Arxen jumped off the motor cycle and joined Hiro. "Hiro, lets teach these fools our power!" Hiro smirked and charged. Hiro slashed Loz's arm, the weapon Loz had broke. "YOU MEANIE!" Loz started to cry. Arxen slashed Yazoo's left gun and it was send soaring. "Dang!" Arxen smirked and nodded at Hiro, who nodded back. They both charged their weapons, which grew 12 feet. "Say bye bye!" They both said in unison. Then, it made a giant tornado and hit Loz and Yazoo, causing a giant expolison. Hiro nodded to Arxen and ran off. Arxen watched, but noticed Yazoo and Loz was getting back up. "Come on!"

Hiro caught up to Kadaj, who was in the church screaming: "MOTHER!" Hiro just stood there. "Kadaj!" Kadaj saw Hiro, and looked at him with all the hatered he could create. He then went out of the church. Hiro stepped forward and heard a voice. 'Hiro..I will heal the Stigma, you take care of Kadaj!' Hiro nodded and ran out the same way Kadaj did. When Hiro made out, he saw Kadaj looking out to the sunset, with Cloud in front of Hiro. "Cloud!" Hiro yelled. Cloud turned around and saw Hiro. "Hiro! Get out of here! Kadaj is-" Before he can finish, Hiro spoke up. "I know! But I want to fight Kadaj, one-on-one! Besides, I need to avenge Mimi." Hiro said. Cloud thought for a second, then nodded. He rode off to see the others. But he turned. "If 'He' comes back..let me kill him." Hiro nodded.

Kadaj still looked at the sunset. "It is patheic, you want to fight me alone?" Hiro just smirked. "Yea right, I can take you down all by myself, your forgeting who your messing with Kadaj." Kadaj turned around, holding on to his sword. "Hiro, you couldn't even killed Lord Sephiroth without your demon!" Kadaj said smirking right back. "You forgot, your just a toy being use by your mother!" Hiro said. Then it happened. "So what I am just a puppet, Hiro, you were one too!" Kadaj said. Hiro just shook his head. "I _was_ used, but now I am not." Hiro said holding on to the Murasame. The Knight Blade was in its sheath, which was on Hiro's back. "Once a upon a time..." Kadaj was charging up a attack. "YOU WERE TOAST!" He shot a attack at Hiro, who got hit in the chest, all the air knocked out of him. Kadaj ran up to Hiro and slashed his sword but luckily Hiro dodged it. He slashed back with his own, which Kadaj hit with his own. The force of the two blades made a sound that awoke all of Midgar.

eLsEwHeRe

"What was that?" asked Yuffie holding materia. "Is it Cloud and Kadaj?" asked Tifa. "No, its not." said a voice. They looked back to see Cloud, who is standing at the entrance to the cockpit. "Wait..who is fighting Kadaj?" asked Cid. "Hiro is." Everyone gasped. Yuffie dropped all the materia she was holding. "W-What?" asked Yuffie. "He wanted to fight him." Cloud said.. "No! He can't! He doesn't have his-!" Yuffie stopped for a minute. No one, (Besides Vincent.) has mentioned anything about Hiro's inner demon, which was his source of power 2 years ago. "You forgot Yuffie, he has more power than all of us besides Cloud." said Vincent. Arxen was sitting there silently. _Hiro, you better be all right._

hIrO aNd kAdAj

Hiro dodged all of Kadaj's moves with ease. Hiro swung his blade and finally hit Kadaj, which send him flying. Kadaj feet reacted and stopped at a old ruin of wall, Kadaj looked up and smirked. Hiro charged at him, but he was hit by a magic attack. _This is my chance! _thought Kadaj as he ran and slashed Hiro in the chest. Hiro fell back off the building , he opened his eyes and looked around while he was falling. _Where are you Kadaj?_ Kadaj kicked Hiro in the back sending him up. Hiro landed againest the wall and was paralized. "Crap!" Hiro said. Kadaj came up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You think you can beat me? WELL THINK AGAIN!" Kadaj threw Hiro at the ground and shot a hundred times with his magic attack.

"That is the end of the so-called Hiro!"

Yuffie started to cry. "HIRO!" she called his name.

Kadaj kept laughing. Never ending. Then he heard a voice. "You think its over?" asked the voice. Kadaj looked in amazement to see the pile of ruins on Hiro were gone, and he was standing. "Well think again!" Hiro charged at Kadaj.

_THIS IS IT!_


	4. Hiro vs Kadaj

_A New Ally: Advent Children._

Hiro slashed Kadaj in the chest, sending Kadaj into a wall. Kadaj looked up to see Hiro standing right in front of him. "Come on!" Hiro grabbed him and threw him into the air. "OBILVON!" Hiro blasted his attack at Kadaj, sending him down on the ground. Kadaj looked at Hiro who was walking up to him. "So, I guess your theroy was wrong!" Hiro swung at him, Kadaj blocked it with his blade. "I can still beat you!" yelled Kadaj. Hiro smirked: "Lets see!"

Hiro and Kadaj fighting rocked Midgar. A booming sound was heard as their blade clashed. Hiro swung at Kadaj's head with bone-crushing strengh, but Kadaj blocked it. Kadaj threw Hiro at the ground, but Hiro recovered and charged Kadaj once again. Hiro slashed and hashed at Kadaj, hitting him either in the chest or the legs. Kadaj landed on the ground, face first. "Dang you Hiro!" Kadaj stumbled up. Hiro was as strong as Kadaj now. Kadaj looked around to see where Hiro was. "Kadaj!" Kadaj looked behind only to get a fist. Kadaj landed on the ground, pain all over his body. He held on to his shoulder. He saw Hiro walking up to him, sword in hand. He was walking slowy, waiting for the moment to strike. Kadaj took this chance and charged, he swung, but got blocked and hit with the hilt of Hiro's blade. Kadaj felt like vomiting, before he could, Hiro threw him in the air and blasted him with a fire spell. Kadaj never felt _this_ weak. He was the strongest of all of the silver haired men. Hiro jumped up and slashed Kadaj in the stomach, blood on Kadaj's shirt. Kadaj cried in agony. Hiro shook his head. "How patheic, used to be on top, and now on the bottom, how ironc." said Hiro. Kadaj got up, picked up his mother, and told Hiro: "This isn't over." Hiro smirked. "Ok, here we go!"

**wItH tHe oThErS**

Yuffie was calm now, but still holding on to Tifa. Cloud was thinking if he should jump in or not. Red and CS are just talking, possibly of Sephiroth. Cid is doing what he usaully would do, smoking... Barret is talking to Marlene on the phone, pretty much worried. Arxen, though, was worried. How could he leave his best friend out there? He was patheic. But he thought of what he said when he left.

_"Take care of Yuffie for me Arxen, I trust you."_

Those words ran through his mind like a gold choccobo. He had to keep his promise to Hiro.

**_HiRo_**

Hiro swung again at Kadaj, sending him through the air and on the wall, they both were tired, but not giving up. Hiro thought of somthing that could help him. Hiro jumped and slashed Kadaj in the face. Though he missed, he knocked Kadaj off balance, leaving Hiro the chance to attack. Hiro ran and slashed Kadaj and hit him with his fist. Kadaj was sent to the sky,. he was hit by Hiro who ran up the ruins. Of course he was sent to the ground. Kadaj stood up and blasted Hiro again. Hiro blocked it. He did it again, and yet a diffrent result. It was hit back at him! Kadaj didn't have enough time to deflected it back. He was sent into the air but recovered, but when Hiro saw that, Hiro jumped and slashed Hiro and finished him off! (AC LIMIT BREAK!) Hiro brought both swords out and slashed Kadaj over two hundred times. Hiro then threw him, and blasted him with Oblivon. Kadaj grabbed on to a ledge and his sword dropped. He looked up to see Hiro about to swing. Kadaj jumped. Hiro missed, he looked at Kadaj who smirked and opened the box that revealed Jenova's head. He then said: "My reunion, bet your dying to watch." Hiro dove at Kadaj, hoping to hit him, but Kadaj forced the head into his body and screamed. He softly landed on the ground and blocked Hiro's attack. Hiro looked and gasped.

_"Why, Hello, Hiro."_

Review my friends!

CR11


	5. Tragedy Strikes

_A New Ally: Advent Children._

"Sephiroth!" Hiro was stunned when he saw those cold eyes of his. Sephiroth pushed Hiro and slashed him up into the air. Hiro landed on the top floor of Shinra buliding. Hiro looked up to Sephiroth right infront of him. Hiro got up. "What do you want Sephiroth!" screamed Hiro. Sephiroth smirked. "Hiro, its good to see you." Hiro shook his head. "Sephiroth you freak! Tell me what you want!" Hiro screamed at Sephiroth with his swords out. "What I want is to use this planet as my vessel to scale the univerese, and make a new planet where my mother will rule." Sephiroth opened his hand, but then clutching his hand into a fist. Hiro looked stunned. "What about here? Midgar and the other towns?" asked Hiro shaking off the stunness. Sephiroth smirked once again. "This is your part of the story Hiro!" Sephiroth charged Hiro. Hiro charged Sephiroth. There swords made thunder and lighting when they touched.

_The Battle of Expiernments_

Hiro slashed at Sephiroth's chest, but Sephiroth teleported in mid-air. Hiro looked around. _Where did he go? _Suddenly Sephiroth slashed Hiro on the back, sending him to the ground. "Hiro, your even more weaker then you were then." Hiro clutched his fist. "AH!!" Hiro jumped in the air and slashed Sephiroth.

_This is the final battle!_

Cloud was stunned. Sephiroth has returned. Almost immedialy he jumped off the ship to get Sephiroth. Arxen just watch. _Hiro you idoit! Sephiroth is ten times stronger then you! _Yuffie was watching hopefully. _Please don't lose Hiro!_

Hiro never fought Sephiroth alone. It was hard enough in his demon form, which he did not possess now. Hiro swung at Sephiroth's head, but was blocked by his blade. Hiro fought as hard as he could. Hiro took out his other blade and swung. Sephiroth jumped and slashed Hiro's chest. "AGH!" Hiro screamed. Hiro was knocked into a building. Its hard enough outside, but inside in the dark? Now you got to be kidding me! Hiro listened carefully to the sounds around him. He heard footsteps, but where. "Over here!" Sephiroth swung at Hiro in the back, but Hiro turned and blocked it with a 'X' block. "Ahhh, you have gotten weaker over the years, haven't you?" smirked Sephiroth. "_SHUT UP!_" Hiro pushed Sephiroth back and jumped towards him, ready to do a dive slash. Sephiroth didn't have the chance to block it, so he got hit with Hiro's attack. Sephiroth was sent out of the building on to another, Sephiroth climbed to the top. He smirked when he saw Hiro on the ground. He yelled out to Hiro: "You will pay for your insolence." Sephiroth made tumbles of ruins fall at Hiro. Hiro smiled and jumped and slashed all of them. He dodged the tiny ones, which small ones, about the size of a penny, hit his face. Hiro saw Sephiroth, in the air in his stance.

Hiro smirked and swung, blocked once again. This time Hiro was mad. Hiro kept slashing at Sephiroth, which he blocked, making ground breaking sounds to Midgar. Hiro was the first and last to get hit, he was hit on top of the building. Hiro coughed up a little blood, which was all on the ground, of course he was still alive. Hiro stumbled up and looked around for Sephiroth. Hiro didn't see him, but little did he know, he was above him. Sephiroth smirked, he was going to kill Hiro like he did Aeris! He dove, but Hiro rolled out of the way. Hiro charged and slashed, blocked once again. Sephiroth summoned little black balls around Hiro, which exploded. Hiro was damaged, but he could still manage. Hiro got up and threw the Knight Blade at Sephiroth, who caught it. Hiro gasped. Sephiroth threw it off the building. "My respect to your dear friend Zek." Hiro couldn't belive it, but, he had to get out of his daze. He shook his head and charged at the '_One Winged Angel_ ' and swung with all the strengh he could get, and he hit him!

Sephiroth though, didn't flinch. Sephiroth smirked and said: "You fool." He hit Hiro with his hilt, which sended him back twenty feet. Hiro landed against the wall and stood up. He clutched his fist. He once again ran to Sephiroth and hit him as many times as he could, releasing all the anger and hatred he had for him. Sephiroth laughed. He was damaged, but not alot. He picked up Hiro and threw him against the wall. "What do you love and hate Hiro?" asked Sephiroth smirking. "I'll take the love ones away, and your nightmares will awaken, and make your life like you are in eternal fire!" he said laughing. Hiro got up and stood his ground. "_I love alot of things in life Sephiroth, but there is alot things I dislike to, and the most hated thing is you!" _Hiro said to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked. "Ahh, I know the most important thing..."

_Very Important Scene_

_"Whats that?" asked Hiro. _

_"YOUR PATHEIC FRIENDS!" Sephiroth yelled as he flew up to the airship. _

_  
Hiro's eyes widend. He was going to destroy the airship._

_  
"Patheic boy!"  
_

_Hiro stood in the way._

_"NO! YOUR NOT KILLING THEM!"_

_Sephiroth smiled and stabbed Hiro in the heart, which made him cough up blood. _

_"What?"_

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud jumped and hit Sephiroth.

_"HIRO! HIRO!"_

_"Cloud...go...take...care...of...Sephiroth..." coughed Hiro._

_"HIRO!" cried a voice. _

_Hiro slowly turned his head to see his best friend, Arxen, who was crying slient tears._

_"Arxen..."_

_Hiro's body started to evaporarate, but in red. First it was his legs._

_"I won't, anything else you want me to tell?"_

_"Yes...tell...Yuffie...I...will return...and...I...love...her..." And Hiro was lost to the world._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The children were healed of Geostigma, and Cloud, well, he is not alone anymore, relazing that he had others. He found some werid feelings for..Tifa! People rejoiced! Sephiroth was finnaly defeated! Everyone has forgot the tragedy, umtil...

"Uncle Arxen, where is Hiro?" asked Mimi. Everyone then stood there, quiet. Something cut the happiness. The children were confused.

"Mimi, he...he is dead." said Arxen. Mimi couldn't take it, she started to cry. She ran up and hugged Arxen.

She ran up and hugged Tifa, while Marlene cried too. Denzel cried, but sliently. He ran up to Cloud and hugged him. Cloud was surprised, but hugged back.

"Where is Yuffie?" asked Tifa.

"She is so sad that she went back to Wutai, I think you all should go watch her." said Cloud walking out in of the pool of water.

Tifa nodded and took the kids to go see Yuffie.

Arxen looked at Vincent. "Where is the Project H Report?"

"It is hidden somewhere in the old Shinra building. Dont know where...could be in a old file." said Vincent.

"Oh..." said Arxen.

**_We can only wait and see_**

_**Man, I can't belive me! I wrote this! I feel sad now.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Oh and for the secret ending, review at least 10 times.**_

_**CR11**_


	6. Tears

_A New Ally: Advent Children._

Arxen was looking around the church, he was all alone. He missed his best friend already. He sat down on the ground, and yawned. He was sad and tired at the same time. He remebered all the times he had with him. He felt a tear slide down his face. He wiped it off. Arxen got up and walked out of the church, he wonders how Yuffie is doing?

**wItH yUfFie**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Yuffie, who was throwing glass at Tifa. "Yuffie, calm down, we have kids here with us." said Tifa calmly. "SHUT UP TIFA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" screamed Yuffie, who was already running out of glass. Tifa got the kids and took them out into Wutai, where they stayed with a kind old woman. Tifa took out her cellphone, and dialed Arxen's number. The kids were playing with each other..the game Hiro taught them. Sword fighting.

_"Hello?"_

"Arxen? Can you come down here?"

_"Why? Is it Yuffie?"_

"Yes, and she has got violent."

_"Infront of the kids?"_

"Oh yea."

_"Okay, I will be down there in a hour. Also, a woman called Hiro's cell which I found at the battle scene. She didn't give a name but she threatened me to give the phone to Hiro. When I told her he was dead, she hung up. I checked the ID, and it said. "T." Anyway, I'll see you in a bit._

"Bye."

Tifa hung up and went to the kids and made them dinner, of course they all loved her cooking, just like Cloud and... She couldn't think about him. He was like her little brother! She let a tear fall, but secretly. She thought of that T person..who could it be.

A hour later Arxen came by and stopped at Yuffie's. He entered unannouce and saw Yuffie, huddled in a corner. "Yuffie?" Yuffie looked up with anger and sadness in her eyes. "GET OUT!" she picked up her shrukien and threw it, but Arxen dodged and grabbed Yuffie by the wrist. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" asked Arxen with anger in his voice. "SHUT UP!" Yuffie tried to break free, but his grip was as hard as steel. "HOW DO YOU THINK HIRO WILL FEEL?!??! HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR US!

That was it.

She broke down.

Yuffie cried until she fell asleep. Arxen watched her the whole time, watching her drift into her sleep. Arxen got up and walked out and told Tifa that she is asleep and to wait until tommorrow to take care of her. Arxen then went back to Midgar to see one last person.

**LATER**

Arxen walked up to Cloud, who was laying against the wall of the church.

"How is she?"

"She cried herself to sleep."

"Surprising."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we can bring Hiro back, he did say he would return after he.."

"Maybe."

"We have to wait and see?"

"Yes."

"I got to go."

"Bye."

Arxen rode to his house in Kalm. He stopped and looked at the spot where Hiro died, and he cried. His best friend was gone...

Reno looked at the news. "Hiro's dead? How could that be?!?!?!?!" He couldn't belive it. "That idoit! How could it be!!!! He died in vain!" Reno sighed sadly. "I'll go see Cloud about this."

The death of Hiro caused Midgar and the world to be saddend...

**_It is the end of Hiro Aoyama._**

That is the end, not really, I need 10 reviews to let you guys in the secret ending. Just to let you know, I am writing more, A New Ally: Dirge of Cerberus, A New Ally: Hiro's Past.

Review

CR11


	7. Author's Thanks and Note

_Hey! Its me! I wanted to give thanks to all of the reviewers._

_Sir Midnight- Well, I can't say I am COMPLETELY done, still got the secret ending! Thanks for your support through all of my stories!_

_flufflylover101- Thanks for reading my story! I wanted you to read the rest if you have time! You need to know the whole story before you read the 2 new ones coming._

_xXzexionXx- Z, thank you for supporting me through all my stories! And for making me join fanfiction! If it wasn't for you, lets just say there would be no Hiro or A New Ally!_

_Audra Kaiba- Now you seriously have a way of expressing yourself. Yea, he's gone, but for good? Find out. Anyway, Thank you for all your support! Thanks alot! And I mean it! Oh, and when are you going to update A New Addition? I love it!_

_Well, thats it. Now it is time for the summaries of the new stories!_

**A New Ally: Dirge of Cerberus**

**Three years after Meteorfall and one year after Hiro's strange death. Arxen has became more mature and has a new look. But he still has his additude. Arxen has lived in Kalm for about a year now, and lived in harmony, yet, has haunting dreams of his best friend. He feels guilt over the death of Hiro, and feels guilty for Yuffie. During the Festival in Kalm, a mysterious group arrives in search of Protomatriea, and him! Arxen must fight the new force to find his out about what happened to him in the past, and to find the report of his best friend. With the help of old friends, Arxen must succed. This is his story.**

**A New Ally; Hiro's Past.**

**17 years ago, before Meteorfall, a baby was born and used as a project. Along with others, Hiro has never lived in the outside world. He has never had friends, only the toy swords Dr. Gast makes him. Hiro always was alone, no mother, no father, no family. The only family he had was Dr. Dexel, who was taught him alot. But one evening, Hiro saw Dr. Dexel die in front of his little eyes. So, he runs as far as he could, never ending. Until he meets a man named Zek, who later becomes Hiro's older brother. Zek's Master, Xenn, is like a father to him. Hiro thinks life couldn't get anyworse, but he ****was wrong. Hiro must find the courage deep inside of him to fight the mysterious people who wish to face him. This story leads up to A New Ally: Disc 1. So get reading! (Special appearence of Tiamatt! Created by Fishie!)**

_Well, those are the upcoming stories. Remember the secret ending? Review to get it. This is a VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT ending, which leads up to another New Ally, so, my friends, Read & Review!_

_From Your Friend_

_Cloudrules11_


	8. SECRET ENDING

_**A New Ally Advent Chidren: Secret Ending**_

"Vet, fu do shia dak sacra?"

"Fool, do not speak in the ancient dark language."

"I am sorry Lord Zan, but what will become of Void?"

"Void is out of the carrier's body, it happened two years ago."

"During Planet's Meterofall?"

"Yes."

Two men dressed in cloaks, with hoods over, where surronded in red fire, which was so hot it could kill the world easliy.

"Lord Zan, what about Vex and Aslo?" asked the normal sized one.

"They will come in time, but now we must fine the gate."

"What gate?"

The other one, who was tall, walked through the fire.

"Follow."

The man followed orders. Hours later, they came to a red giant opening, to see a man with angel wings standing there.

"Halt Zan and Aex." said the angel, who got in a postion. He was big and muscular, with a giant ax to go along with his features.

"Why Seris, how are you?" asked Zin.

"Not happy to see you trying to escape demon hell."

"I'm not surprised that you are, in fact, we were hoping that you would."

"What?!?!"

"Tsk Tsk, you have no brain at all do you Seris?"

Seris stood there, surprised, and more importantly, confused.

"AGHHHHH!" Seris swung his ax and missed, because Zan dissapeared.

"Come out!" screamed Seris, and all of a sudden, Zan appeared right in front of him and hit him.

"Agh!" Seris puked blood and was hit in the face by Aex. Seris couldn't belive it, he was being beat by the two people that he was suppose to watching.

Zan kept hitting him, until Seris flew back.

"Aex, you know when they say that good guys always win?"

"Yes Lord Zan."

"Not this time!"

Zan opened his hand, a red ball flew out and hit Seris, it was puny, smaller then a apple.

"HAHAHAHA! What was that?"

Zan just smirked, and walked out of demon hell, and Aex followed.

"Wait-"

A giant explosion destroyed him, and demon hell screamed in fear.

"Sir where are we?" asked Aex with a smirk.

"Midgar, or whats left of it."

"And sir...what do we do now?"

"Wait for the one to return."

"Who?"

_"Hiro Aoyama."_


End file.
